kingdomsofterfallfandomcom-20200215-history
Terfalleon Pantheon
The '''Terfall eon Pantheon '''is a general term used to describe the mythologies of the denizens on the planet Terfall. These mythologies are used to try and explain the meaning of existence within the Titan Universe and for mortal understand of the God's realm of infinia and the denizens that live within, specifically Titanborn Gods. The Pantheon is used also to give a definable name for certain gods to which they are countless names in existence in the universe to give to them. The Terfalleon Pantheon was first penned by the Librarian Ebacm Domyar within his scriptures of studying the ancient civilizations of the world in how the great realm beyond exists. However as of yet no nationality has made his doctrines offical to their own respective religions. Gods Under the Terfalleon Pantheon The Gods under the Terfalleon Pantheon are a collection of deities from many of Terfall's mythologies which describe Titanborn Gods, those deities born at the dawn of existence and do not require the belief of mortals to endure. Their primary names have been taken from the racial mythology to which they are the primary figure, most of which their names have been taken from the numerous Elven pantheons Celestris, Goddess of Light Named within the Shenari Pantheon as the Lady of Sunlight and the dawn bringer, Celestris is the Goddess of Light who encompasses the light of the universe and considered the purest of gods to which all strive to feel her grace, though she is also burdened by heaviness over the actions of others. She seeks to preserve the balance of power of the gods. Within Infinia, the deity to which Celestris is named is one of the founders of the Eternal Ones and being one of the first born siblings to the Titan Khalaq. She remains one of the most supportive of the godly entites for encourging the growth of mortal-b Theda, God of Death Named within the Drakari Pantheon as the Final Visitor, the Eternal Warden & the Grim Reaper, Theda is the God of Death who encompasses the passing of ones mortality were their soul must then be carried across into the next life by him, the final visitor. He is the most misunderstood god since despite his association with death, he does not actively seek it, rather that his affinity finds him, so within the drakari pantheon, theda is a god that reflects upon the drive to be freed from mortality in his name, to keep death at bay, though he is often the subject of revenge and betrayal from many other gods in such pantheon. Within Infinia, the deity to which Theda is named is alaso one of the founders of the Eternal Ones and one of the offspring to the Titan Khalaq. He is considered an outsiders amongst other members of the eternals and is neutral in regard to the Eternal Game as his duties as keeper of mortal spirits back into the web of creation prevent him from taking active sides. Though he has often aided the Aspiral Kings and gone against the eternal law on certain occasions. Anarok, God of Elements Named within the Dwarven Pantheon Tewe, Goddess of Nature Named within the Briari Pantheon Xecien, God of Order Named within the Gelldir Pantheon Cosmosis, God of the Cosmos Named within the Shenari Pantheon Amarkk, God of Ambition Named within the Gelldir Pantheon Luko, God of Madness Named within the Hyedari Pantheon Farince, Goddess of Blood Named within the Gelldir Pantheon Despyro, God of Shadows Slendoll, Goddess of Nightmares Lo'slann, God of Indulgance Mystara, Goddess of Secrets Crescent, Goddess of Moonlight References * https://www.deviantart.com/elbardo/art/Goddess-of-light-332564943 * https://www.deviantart.com/tomedwardsconcepts/art/The-Grim-Reaper-456038276 Category:Terfall Category:Religions